Hopelessley Devoted to You
by pinkchicklet
Summary: Hermione and Draco break up and several events occur until they get back together, **SONGFIC**


****DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters they all belong to j.K. Rowling.****  
****This is a song fic to the song Hopelessly Devoted to You, (from Grease) about Draco   
and Hermione's short break up Hope you like!************  
*******************************************  
Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know,   
there's no gettin' over you  
Hopelessley devoted to you  
*****************************  
  
" Well, Hermione," Her friend Ginny tried to comfort as she remembered how her and  
  
Draco had gotten into a fight.  
  
"Remember, Draco has always been a heart breaker. You should have known it wouldnt  
  
last, Remember what happened to Lavender and Pansy, and Millicent and..."  
  
Hermione clocked out Ginny's voice. Her heart wasnt the first to be broken by  
  
Draco, but she was sure she loved him. There could be no one else for her could there?  
  
Sure, they had fought and it was even her who said it was over. But that was because   
  
he had blammed her for flirting with other boys. With Neville Longbottom of all people....  
*******************************************  
I know, Im just a fool who's willing,  
to sit around and wait for you  
But baby, can't you see,   
there's nothing else for me to do,  
Im hopelessley devoted to you  
**************************************  
  
Draco watched as the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain Justin Flintc-Fletchey leaned casually   
  
against the corridor and brushed Hermione's now curly long lock's out of her eyes,  
  
flirting shamelessly with her. Anger boiled up inside of him. It had been two months  
  
since the messy break up but god, how he loved that girl.   
  
Hermione laughed at something Justin said and Draco thought his heart would break in two  
  
she was so beautifull, so perfect, he missed her so much.   
  
He tried to act all manly as he walked by but Pansy ran up to him.  
  
"OH drakey! Wont you please go to Hogsmeade with me! Here I know you'll enjoy it!"  
  
she giggled and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed away disgusted and saw Hermione  
  
watching. When she saw that he could see her she looked away and muttered a goodbye to   
  
Justin, walking away down the hall.  
  
Draco glared daggers at Pansy.  
  
"NO PANSY! For the millionth time! I don't like YOU!"  
**********************************  
But now, there's no where to hide,   
since you pushed my love aside,  
I'm not in my head,  
hopelessley devoted to you  
Hopelessley devoted to you   
Hopelessley devoted to you  
*********************************  
  
Draco thought he was going to throw up the sight was so disgusting to him. Where ever he  
  
went it seemed that Hermione was there, but this was too much for him to handle.  
  
He watched in the Three Broomsticks as Justin reached for Hermione's hand and starting   
  
chatting with her, he leaned over and kissed her.   
  
Draco couldnt take it any more, he needed to get away, needed to find some way out.  
  
He roughley got up from his table with Crabbe and Goyle and Blaise his friends in Slytherin   
  
and stalked away, The door closing loudly behind him.  
  
***********************************  
But now, there's no where to hide,   
since you pushed my love aside,  
Im not in my head,   
hopelessely devoted to you,   
Hopelessley devoted to you  
Hopelessley devoted to you.  
***********************************  
  
Hermione sighed as she watched Draco mix his potion together in Potions class.  
  
It had been six months since they broke up and she still couldnt help but love him,it was   
  
almost like she couldnt think when he was around and though Justin was a great guy, she   
  
was still in love with Draco Malfoy. School was going to end soon and since this was her   
  
seventh year, she wont be coming back to Hogwarts again, and neither would he.  
  
THe fact that she might never see Draco again struck a nerve, she was completley out of it.  
  
"MRS. GRANGER! MAY I ASK WHAT COULD POSSIBLEY MORE INTERESTING IN YOUR CAULDRON THEN WHAT   
  
I AM INFORMING THE CLASS ABOUT RIGHT NOW!!!! LATELY IM WONDERING WHERE YOUR MIND HAS BEEN!"  
  
Proffessor Snape yelled and then proceded to take 10 points from Griffindor.   
  
Harry patted her back as she blushed and Ron was muttering curses under his breath.   
  
HE was looking at her and she looked up to meet his eyes. Blushing and turning away.  
  
God, she loved him so much.  
  
**********************************  
My head is saying "Fool forget him,"  
My heart is saying "Don't let go,"  
Hold on till the end,   
Thats what I intend to do.  
Hopelessley devoted to you.  
******************************  
  
Hermione watched as Draco zoomed around the quidditch field on his broom. It was   
  
Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff and the last game fun game of the year. Justin was beater  
  
on Hufflepuff and she had just broken up with him the day before. He had gone on and on  
  
about how she was making a mistake that Hermione sort of just stoof there and her   
  
gaze had fallen onto Draco, who was eating at the Slytherin table. Justin followed her   
  
gaze and exploded.   
  
"This is about him isnt it! You are breaking up with me because of him!"  
  
Hermione looked down and blushed and tried to explain but Justin wouldnt believe her.  
  
"Fine then." he said and huffed off.  
  
Hermione shook her head as she remembered and watched as Draco dove for the snitch.   
  
Suddenly, both bludgers smashed into him and knocked him off his broom. Hermione   
  
cried out and ran down the stairs to the field below where Draco had fallen.   
  
She held onto his hand as he was carried up on a stretcher to Mme. Pomfrey and her   
  
heart felt like it was going to break again.  
  
If he died, she shuddered, she didnt know how she would go on.  
  
**********************************  
Im hopelessley devoted to you  
yes you, yea you,   
Hopelessley devoted to you  
********************************  
  
Draco woke up in the Hospital wing. He looked beside him and saw Hermione asleep holding   
  
his hand in hers and her head resting on the side of his bed.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered stroking a piece of hair away from her beautifully tear stained  
  
face.  
  
"Hermione, wake up" he said.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, then when she saw him looking at her with   
  
his eyes open she sat up.  
  
"OH Draco!" she cried and envelopped him in a large hug.   
  
"I thought you were going to die, I was so scared, I didnt know what to do, I..."  
  
She was cut off as he pressed his lips against her's and held her close.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." he said as he hugged her to his chest.   
  
She broke away and smiled at him.  
  
She pecked him on the cheek and said,  
  
"I love you too Draco, more then anyone else in the world!"  
  
"What about Justin?" he asked, looking down.  
  
Hermione lifted up his chin and kissed him again, her lips lingering, she looked him in the   
  
eyes, smiled and said,  
  
"Im Hopelessley Devoted to you."  
*******************************************************************************************  
(A/N: Yes, I know its corny but its also really cute! So what do you think?!?!) 


End file.
